Stranded Outtakes
by dangerousandbeautiful
Summary: Outtakes from my story, Stranded. Edward and Bella are stranded on an island in my story, and these are the fun adventures on the island that didn't fit in the story.


A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers. This is an outtake from Stranded. It takes place sometime during B and E's stay on the island. I'm warning you guys, this is a major lemon, not like most of my other lemons.

This is what happens when a woman like me becomes single again. I hope you guys feel benefited from my heartbreak, lol.

Seriously, this lemon will make your lips pucker. Read at your own risk ;D

Bella

I was insatiable, and he was a godsend from Heaven. Just looking at him made me wetter than the ocean surrounding us. I watched his back muscles move up and down with his heavy breathing.

Edward had been asleep for almost two hours, but I just didn't feel tired. We'd swam and played and goofed off all day, so I should have been exhausted. We didn't have sex in the last twenty four hours, and I was surprised Edward hadn't tried today. Every other day he wanted it three times a day, and I was all for it each time.

So what was the problem today? Did he think I was sore or something? Honestly, I loved that he cared about me, but if supposed soreness was the reason, he should have just asked. I'd thought about jumping him just to make sure he still wanted me. The lust was killing me, and even though he was just two inches from me, I missed him. Well, my vagina missed him.

I groaned loudly on purpose, trying to rouse him. Maybe he would see my little problem and…tackle it. I rolled my eyes at myself. God, I was being so stupid.

I laid down next to him and put my head on his outstretched arm. Looking up at the stars, I started counting them as if they were sheep.

Ten minutes later, I had counted a hundred and fifty stars and I still was not one bit tired. And Edward was simply snoring away. It was adorable and aggravating at the same time, and I wanted to scream. Scream in frustration and to wake him up.

I sat up again quickly, sending sand everywhere, including inside my underwear. Ugh, this is what I got for trying to stay cool and sexy at night. I stood up clumsily, and I could feel the sand in between my butt cheeks.

"Oh, this is disgusting," I moaned as I started walking towards the water. The sand moved with me and stuck to the sweat on my unsatisfied body. I looked back at Edward's sleeping form to make sure he didn't see what had just happened. As much as I wanted him awake, I didn't care for the idea of embarrassing myself.

I got to the water, and it was surprisingly cool for once, probably because the sun hadn't been beating down on it for a few hours. I finally made it waist deep and started washing the sand off my bottom. Once I was finished, I didn't really want to leave the water. After all, it was cooler than the sand, and I wasn't in any danger being in this shallow level. Maybe I would get out once I started to feel tired. The water was so soothing on my sun burn. I laid back a bit and started floating, thinking about Edward.

I had lost my virginity in this water, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Other girls could say they lost it in their boyfriend's bed or in his old pickup, but me, I was special. I lost it in the Atlantic Ocean, stranded on a desert island with the most perfect man on the planet.

Flashes of that day erupted in my mind, and once again, I was aroused. I was throbbing, aching for _something_. For Edward. My fingers drifted to my center, and I unabashedly started rubbing myself. I needed more, though, so I slid my fingers under the band of my underwear and touched my clit. I circled it a few times before moving on to my poor, lonely opening. I had never done this before in my life, but then again, there were many things I had never done before I became stranded on this spit of land. I pretended my fingers were Edward's and imitated the wonderful movements he had gotten me addicted to. I slowly pressed one finger inside-

"BELLA!" I heard the voice come from not so far away and abruptly ripped my hand from my core. My face caught on fire as I looked around.

Edward was standing on the edge of the water, looking straight at me. I stood up and met his gaze.

"Bella," he called to me, his voice shaky. He started walking through the water to me. I stayed still, wondering how much he had just seen. "I was so worried, Love. I woke up and you weren't next to me, and I even called your name a few times. I was about to have a heart attack!" He sighed exasperatedly. "What are you thinking, coming in the water at this time? It's dark and you can barely see! I almost searched the whole island for you, never thinking you would be crazy enough to come in the water alone in the dark!"

I frowned and looked down at my glowing legs in the water. He reached me and took both my hands into his. He noticed my face and said, "What's wrong, baby? You look so sad."

I shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. _I just want you inside me, that's all_. "I-I-I couldn't sleep." He let out a breath before leading me to the shore.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm dead beat. I can hum your lullaby, if you'd like. Think that might help you fall asleep?"

_No._ "Sure." I met his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and we walked back to our sleeping spot. We laid down together and he started to hum my song. I put my face in his chest and pretended to fall asleep. He must have dozed off not even five minutes later, because he quit humming.

Five more minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Not even a yawn or sleepy eyes. I made a face and rolled over. I was actually kind of pissed at him. Really, a man is supposed to satisfy his woman every night, isn't he? I thought Edward of all people would have gotten that message.

I rolled over again and looked at him. I traced his pectorals, letting my hands drift down to the trail of happiness on his beautiful stomach. I stopped at his waistband and let my eyes look over the rest of him. My gaze met a slight lump in the crotch of his cutoffs, and I felt my nipples tighten at the wondrous sight.

_I don't think he's sleeping. And if he is, then he's having a good dream._

Deciding that it didn't really matter either way, my hands pounced on him lightly, going for the gold. He was hardening more by the second, and I stared at his face to make sure I didn't wake up as I unzipped his shorts. He didn't move, and his face showed no sign of waking, so I pulled his erection out.

_Hello, my darling several inches of Heaven and Hell. I've missed you terribly._

Looking at his face one more time before continuing, I studied the beautiful specimen in my hands. It hardened more and throbbed when my fingers ghosted over the head. I grabbed the base with one hand and started stroking, and lubricated the fingers of my other hand with the wetness from my pussy.

I took my wetted fingers and swirled them over the tip of his head, still stroking with my other hand. The moonlight created a magical glow.

"You know, Bella, rape is very frowned upon," a sexy voice said across from me. I looked up at his face, surprised. His eyes were still closed, but he was grinning slightly.

"Rape is only rape when the other person isn't willing," I said, my voice just as husky as his. I sped up my actions on his shaft just to prove my point. His grin turned into a mega watt smile, and I heard him chuckle softly.

"Are you going to tell me no, Edward?" I said sweetly, squeezing him lightly. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Telling you no would be a sin," he responded, looking at me. His emerald eyes were hooded, and he was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I wanted to show him that fact.

I leaned over and took him into my mouth quickly, opening my jaw as wide as possible. He hissed and swore loudly, grabbing a handful of my hair. I swirled my tongue over the head and took him as far as my mouth could. I was not experienced at this, so I didn't try to deep throat him, afraid that I would gag and make a fool of myself. Maybe he could teach me some other time. I sucked hard, his moans egging me on. I drifted my free hand to his sack and lightly took it in my palm. I looked up at him through my lashes because I knew how he loved that shit.

Suddenly he grabbed my face and forced my mouth off him. I licked my lips and looked at his questioningly. He crashed his mouth to mine and dominated my tongue. I moaned into the kiss and gripped his hair. I was literally dripping for him now and couldn't help bucking my hips into his. He bucked right back and took hold of my hips and ass, raising me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped him harder as he stood up. He broke our kiss and said, "Need you. Now."

I took hold of his mouth again and he carried me away. He broke our kiss again to see where he was going, so I started sucking on the skin on his muscular shoulder, marking him. There was no one else to see it, but it still made me happy to have a visible claim on him.

"God, baby, you keep doing that and I'll never get us to where I'm going," he moaned.

"You don't have to keep going, just fuck me here!" I nearly shouted. A second later he threw me up against something rough and uncomfortable, but I barely even noticed, I was so engrossed in him. Our lips crashed together again, and we were gripping each other so tight it was as if we were trying to be one person.

His shorts had fallen off while walking, and he started ripping off my underwear and baggy shirt. Once he got them off, his fingers shot into me, feeling my wetness.

"I love you so much, baby. Your pussy is like a waterfall, and so, so perfect." He stroked the inner walls of my center, curling his fingers and caressing my special spot. I dimly noticed he had me pinned against a tree. The rough bark was digging into my back, but the pain only turned me on more.

As much as I loved his fingers, I needed his dick at the moment, and nothing else would distract me. I let go of his shoulder and reached between us to grab him. He got my message and pulled his fingers out of me, replacing them with what I wanted most. He slammed into me quickly and I cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Edward! Fuck!"

"That's what I'm doing, Bella!" He wrapped one of his hands in my hair while the other hand gripped the bark of the tree next to my head. He started a quick rhythm, and I couldn't even think. I was on fire. My insides were burning. The tree was tearing up my skin and his hips were slamming into mine. The sweat was running off us in rivers, and I squeezed my legs around him to make sure I didn't slip.

My head fell to the side, my brain turning to complete mush with each thrust he gave me. He licked the indentation below my throat, tasting my skin and sweat. I could feel the skin of my opening going back and forth with his sex.

"Unnhh, Edward-you're-so-good-I-love-you," I told him between thrusts. Gathering what was left of my strength, I lifted my head to look into his eyes. They were dark green with lust, and he looked crazed.

I made him that way, and it was the best feeling in the world…well, beside the feeling of him doing what he was doing at the particular moment.

"I-love-you-too!" he shouted. "You're fucking Heaven, baby!"

A few more seconds of pounding, and I was done for. I started to tighten around him, my eyes rolling in to the back of my head. My insides were now a whole forest fire. My orgasm broke free, and I was drifting. My inner walls gripped him harder than they ever had before, and I could even feel my heartbeat where we were connected. I laid my head against his chest, weak. I felt his heart pounding to the rhythm of his thrusting.

Then he let go, shuddering and spilling his seed inside me. He fell back to the ground, taking me with him, still inside me. We both rode that wave for another minute before coming back to Earth. He opened his eyes and looked at me, moving a sweaty strand of hair out of my face and smiling smugly.

"That was-"

"-mind blowing," I finished for him. His heart started to slow down, and he softened inside me, slipping out. I kissed his chest, now aware of the pain in my back. It really fucking hurt now. But that was definitely worth it.

"We should do that every night," I said. He laughed. "I really needed it." I looked at him, daring him to say why he hadn't touched me like that all day.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that earlier. It's just…I'm always the one to instigate the sex. You never come to me; I always go to you. I was starting to feel like an ass," he confessed.

"I'm always all for it," I told him. "I love when you make love to me." He smiled wider.

"I know. I just wanted you to start it for once. I wanted you to ask for it," he explained. "And I love when I make love to you, too." I sighed happily and started to doze off on his chest. Yeah, now I was tired.

"There's one more thing," he said. I looked up at him sleepily. He grinned wickedly. "Would you mind telling me what you were _really _doing in the water earlier?"

A/N: I hope you liked it! Bit different, huh? It's been nagging at me for a while, and I wished I had put it in the story, but now it's too late…so it's just an outtake.

I can write more fun times on the island if you guys have any suggestions! ;D


End file.
